The teddy bear
by SAS292
Summary: Tittle explains it all. Minor Solangelo fluff.


**Hey so I was reading manga when I got an idea. I talked to my cousin. (Same one that is writing HAS with me) ideas were shared and this one shot was born.**

**Hope you enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer- If my cousin and I owned Percy Jackson, we would have written a book dedicated to Nico.**

Nicos P.O.V  
Nico closed the last manga of shojos newest BL series. It gave him the  
feels. For a few minutes he just sat and rocked back and forth with silent  
tears falling. Why did it have to be over? Why did they all die in the end? He  
still had so many questions.  
He wallowed in his sadness when a plot started to form. He could just go to  
the author and ask for a sequel. Excitement began to fill him.  
After a few minutes of googling the location of the building the author  
worked in he walked into the shadows and set off to Japan.  
He landed in an office heavily panting on the ground. Wills gonna kill him.  
He let out a long sigh and waited til he stopped seeing stars. Sharply, he  
stood and looked around confused.  
Every thing was pink and stuffed animals littered the room. Scanning his surroundings, one toy caught his eye. It was a six foot brown bear with a bow tie and a small smile.  
Nico couldn't resist, like most people, the urge to hug the bear.  
Like a little kid on the pay ground he ran to the tippy and hugged it till  
he had both hands wrapped around it.  
A coughing noise came from behind him.  
Nico turned to see two men standing in the hallway. One had light brown  
hair that fell into his soft green eyes in the most adorable way, also a  
brown leather satchel hung at his side. The guy looked startled and was  
noxious height thought he was quite clearly more than a few years older  
than 14. The other was a tall man with a strong build and no visible facial  
expression other than a straight face. He had dark black hair and light  
brown eyes.  
"I'm taking this home," Nico said simply not bothering to ask if he could  
have out away he shadow traveled away leaving the two men to  
stare at the empty space he once occupied. All thoughts of the manga  
leaving his mind. He landed in his cabin with a major headache from over  
using his powers. As soon as he sat in his bed he passed out

Mean while at the dinning pavilion  
Where was that son of Hades? What was taking him so long? Will was grumpy.  
Nico was almost 20 minutes late for dinner, that kid never ate. Will sighed  
his anger had absolutely nothing to do with the fact will had a crush on  
the younger boy and besideds Nico had been out almost 6 hours since  
they last talked. Okay he had it bad for the child of death.  
Stomping over to cabin 13 Will grumbled to himself. Nico had managed to  
change the interior decor for his cabin but the outside still looked like  
death had puked on it.  
"Nico! You in there!" Will shouted as he knocked. No reply  
"Don't make me come in by my own means!" Still nothing  
The son of Apollo had had enough of Nicos little game of shutting everyone  
out.  
Will stormed into the cabin ready to yell but immediately stopped dead in his  
tracks. Nico laid, curled up in a ball hugging a stuffes bear  
that was at least a foot bigger than him. He looked as if he passed out  
fully dressed and wearing his shoes still. A small smile crept onto his  
face. Nicos hair slightly covered his eyes. The bears brown fluff looked  
weird against Nicos deathly pale skin. With the bear he looked his normal  
age. Like a normal 14 year old boy maybe a little younger. Will softly shut  
Nicos door and walked to him gently sitting next to him. Ever so slightly  
he push the boys hair back. Will took off the boys shoes and laid them  
next to the bed where they could be easily found. Lastly he pulled up the  
sheets up to Nicos neck and tucked him in, softly kissing his forehead  
goodnight. He was half way out the door when he whispered.  
"Good night my ghost king,"  
The door shut leaving no light but the silver glow of the moon through the  
window. A sliver of a smile crept onto the lips of the son of hades.  
"Will likes me," he snuggled closer to the bear and nodded off dreaming of  
him and his beloved.

**So I know I should be updating my other story. I even have the next chapter almost finished but I just wanted to jot this down. Sorry if it's poorly written and edited. I tried my hardest editing and my cousin tried her hardest writing.**

**CHALLENGE: **

**The office that Nico went to was from an anime, if any one can guess the anime it's from. Me and my cousin will write a drabble for them. No LEMONS, LIMES will be allowed to be requested. Thank you for reading this authors note.**

**HINT: Its from a yaoi and are the people are editors.**


End file.
